1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering wheel lock and more particularly, to a hooking angle-adjustable steering wheel lock that fits different steering wheels.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional steering wheel lock essentially comprises a stop bar, an extension rod member axially slidably inserted into one end of the stop bar, a lock cylinder for locking the extension rod member to the stop bar, and two hook members respectively fixedly provided at the top bar and the extension rod member for fastening to a steering wheel. This design of steering wheel lock has drawbacks. Because the hooking angle of the hook members of the steering wheel lock is not adjustable, the steering wheel lock fits only one particular model of steering wheel. This structure of steering wheel lock requires much storage space when not in use because the hook members are not adjustable. Further, this structure of steering wheel lock is not safety in use because the hook members of the steering wheel lock are easily accessible with a saw after locking of the steering wheel lock to the steering wheel of a motor vehicle.